It was Bound to Happen
by booboobear51
Summary: Nessie finally figures out that she has the love of her life. All characters are in this story and all are normal parings. lemons later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or the characters in it. Please read authors not at end. **

**Just so you all know my spelling isn't great. Neither is my grammar so please be patient until I get a beta. **

I may have only been six but I looked like a 16 or 17 year old. This is because I'm half vampire and half human. My parents are Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen. I'm Renesemee Cullen, but most people call me Nessie. I live my parents, grandparents, and my aunts and uncles. My favorite aunt would be aunt Alice and my favorite uncle is uncle Emmett. This is because aunt Alice likes to shop and get me anything that want and uncle Emmett is funny and he's always up to something bad.

I've never been to school in my life because of the fast pace that I grow at. But that is going to change in a week I'm going to be starting high school. I can't wait for next week but I also don't want it to come. The reason I don't want to go is because I can't see Jake as much anymore and it really makes me sad. He is my best friend and I've known him sense I was born. He is a werewolf but that doesn't bother me any he's always there for me and that's all that matters. He isn't going with me because unlike the rest of us he looks like he is in his mid 20's.

**So this is my first time at writing something rated M. I know this is really short but I didn't want anything else to be in this chapter but I'm working on the next on and it will be taking place on the day before the first day of school. Also I would love it if you would review I know there isn't much to go off of here but I promise that it will get better. **

**Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Twilight :(**

Tomorrow was the first day of school. I was going to this private school with my family, it is in Denver. Unlike most private schools this one you didn't have to wear a uniform, thank god. So Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and I were going shopping for something to wear tomorrow. Mom had said that she wasn't coming because she didn't need anything new. Although Aunt Alice didn't like that she left mom be and we went and had fun.

I loved the mall here it was so big and almost all of the stores were clothing stores. "So Aunt Alice where are we going to start today?"

"Well I was thinking that we should all have the same kind of outfit so what do you two want to wear tomorrow?" She asked us.

"I was thinking a skirt and nicely fitted top." Said Aunt Rosalie. She liked anything that was fitted or tight. I think she did it just to drive guys crazy with her looks.

"I'm ok with that. Should we find mom the same thing to, so she doesn't feel left out?"

"I was already thinking of that and I know where we can find the perfect outfit." Aunt Alice said rather excited.

She wouldn't tell us where we were going so Aunt Rosalie and I just followed behind her until we got to Eclipse. We all went on the hunt for the perfect outfit. Of course Aunt Alice found it. It was a this short mini dark denim skirt that sat just above mid thigh and these shirts that were very fitted. Mine was pink moms was blue, Aunt Alice's was purple and Aunt Rose's was red. They all looked really great.

When we got home we showed mom what we got and she loved her outfit. Mom wasn't quite sure how dad would react to the new clothes so we decided that it would be best to show him before tomorrow morning. I decided that I would show him when Jake came over later for supper. That way everyone would be there to see it and I wouldn't have to put it on 3 more times that night.

After supper I went upstairs with mom and my aunts so that we could all put on the new cloths. When we came down the stairs everyone was really impressed. That is except my dad.

"Nessie what do you think you are wearing? Do you think that you are going to leave this house dressed like that, because it's not going to happen." He growled.

"I am wearing what every one of us girls is wearing tomorrow and yes I will be leaving the house like this right mom."

"I'm sorry Edward but she is right. There really isn't any thing wrong with it." Mom simply replied.

After that dad dropped it but kept glaring at Jacob but I really didn't understand why he hadn't said anything wrong all night. He must have been thinking something I wonder what it could be that was making my father so mad.

Around 10 I went to bed so that I would be able to get up early so Aunt Alice could do my hair and make- up.

I was woken up by the small little pixie that was my aunt. When I looked at my clock it was only 6:30. I didn't understand what was going to take her so long but I got up anyway so I wouldn't have to listen her. By the time I had showered and sat through my hair and make up being done it was 8:00 and I only had a half an hour to eat and get dressed.

When I got down stairs grandma Esme had pancakes for Jake and I on the table and he had already started to dig in. his pile was much larger then mine but he also had to eat a lot more. As soon as I was done eating I double checked that I had everything and gave grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle hugs. The last person to get one was Jake and I told him that I would miss him. He said that he would be here as soon as I got home from school and I could tell him all about my day.

When I got to the school I found out that none of my family was in my first class. I was really scared but I braved it and ended up making some new friends. One girls name was Madison. She had red hair that was about shoulder length and curly. She seemed nice enough but I would find out later what everyone else thought of her.

At lunch I sat with the family. Madison decided that she would sit with the family. As far as I could tell every one liked her so it must be a good sign about her.

I only had one class left after lunch and that was biology with mom and dad both being in the class. I was not to happy about that. What if there was a guy that I liked or something in there I would never be able to talk to him. Luckily for me the tables only had enough room for two to a table. That meant that they were going to sit together and I could sit with whoever I wanted. It turned out that Madison was in this class with me to. I was happy about that because I got to sit with her far way from my parents.

There was only 5 minuets left of class and I couldn't wait to go home. Don't get me wrong I loved school but I also wanted to get home and see Jake and tell him all about my day. As soon as the bell rang I was the first one out of the class. This also meant that was the first one at the car. It took everyone like 10 minuets to get there and I was now bouncing waiting to go home.

As soon as I got home I ran into the house to find Jake but he wasn't there. So I went up to my room to wait. Grandma told me that he just went to the store for a few minuets and that he told her to tell me that he would be back soon.

While I waited I did all my homework witch didn't take long because had already been taught all of this by mom and dad. I heard Jake come in and ran down the stairs and jumped at him. He caught me and gave a little laugh. It was times like this that actually should my real age. When he set me down on the couch I told him all about my day. He was happy to see I had made some friends and couldn't wait to see them.

That night I went to bed and realized how tired I was and how much stuff had happened. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I had one of the best sleeps that I thin I have ever had in my life.

**So I hope that you guys are liking my story. I know nothing has really happened yet but give it another chapter or two and it will come. please review and let me know how you like it or if there is anything that I could do to make it better.**

**Kayla**


	3. Authors note

A/N: So guys I have 105 hits and not one review. I would really like to know what you think of my story and if there is anything that you would like to see let me know and I'll do my best to fit it in there. It would really make me want to write more often if I got some reviews. So please review.

Kayla


	4. chapter 3

**Twilight is not mine but I sure do with I could own Edward.**

I had been in school for almost a month. I was loving it. My family stayed in their own little group while I pretty much had my own friends. It was kind of funny how no one wanted to talk to them while every one wanted to be my friend. The group that I hung out with was huge. There was Madison, Abbey, Catlin, Scott, Matt, Zack that was just a few there were way too many others to name.

Every one was going to the school football game then a party after. I managed to get my family to stay at home that night which I was thankful for. It was really cold that night so but I didn't mind it that much. The cold didn't bug me it was just a little uncomfortable. But I had to pretend like I was freezing like everyone else so they wouldn't think that I crazy. Madison, Abbey, Catlin and I were all huddled under this big blanket you could wrap this thing around me like six times. Matt, Scott, and Zack were all on the football team so we wouldn't see them till after the game.

"So Nessie is there any one that you think is good looking?" Abbey asked while we were waiting for the game to start.

"Well I don't know I kind of think that Matt is really cute and he seems really nice." I said just above a whisper so that the whole world wouldn't know.

"Ooooo really you two would be the best couple ever you should make sure that you hang around with him and dance with him at the party." She was almost dancing in her seat.

"I don't know do you really think so. I've never really liked any one before. What if he doesn't like me?"

"You know I think he does you should see the way he looks at you. Its so sweet. Just get to know him a little better he is really a great guy." She gave me a great big smile and then we turned to watch the game.

By the time we got to the party it was full swing. I knew that if mom or dad were to see that there wasn't anyone here to super vise and the amount of alcohol that I would never be aloud out of the house again. We went on the look for the guys and found them crowed around the chips talking about how good the game went.

I did as Abbey had told me to do and got to know Matt a little better. He was a really great guy. Two times a week he would coach a little boys foot ball team. He loved all kinds of music and he was really shy. The one thing that really got me was how he said he had never had a girl friend. I couldn't believe it. I told him all about my self minus the whole vampire family and werewolf best friend.

Matt and I had officially been going out for almost a week now. We didn't go out a whole lot; we just spent a lot of time at my house. Granted most of that time was in my room. All we really did was sit in there and talk or listen to music. If we did go out it was usually with a group of friends and then we just went to the movies or out for something to eat.

I couldn't believe that my parents were ok with me having a boyfriend. At times they really seemed like they wanted us to be together all of the time, and then others it was like they knew something that I didn't. This something seemed almost sad to them and I really wished I knew what it was. I would ask them about it but they wouldn't tell me anything. So I just gave up.

The first dance of the year was coming up in about a week and I couldn't wait. Of course I was going with Matt, but I was also happy that everyone else in my family was going to. Aunt Alice and I were going shopping to find something to wear to it. I was almost dreading having to do it because she was not sure of what we should get so we could end up being there all day.

**First off I would like to say I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner and that it is so short. Secondly I know I said it would probable have Jake involved more this chapter but I really wanted to start the next chapter with the dance. I'm going to be starting the next chapter tonight. Also I hope you all went to see the movie today it was amazing. I really which I could watch it over and over again. I would love it if you could review even if its something not so nice I would like your input. So review please.**

**Kayla**


	5. chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. :(**

I had just finished getting ready for the dance when Aunt Alice came into my room. It's not like she never comes in here but it just felt like she really wanted to tell me something. In her hand there was an extremely cute sweater that looked nice and warm.

"Hey what's up? Who is the sweater for?" I asked while looking through my mirror.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to make sure that you had this for tonight. I saw that you would be needing it." She said as she gave me a quick grin.

"Ok then do you want to tell me why I will be needing this."

"Nope." Was all she said.

I didn't go with the rest of the family because Matt was coming to pick me up. When we got there the dance had already started and we were on the hunt to find the rest of the group. We didn't find them so we just found a corner to wait in.

After about half an hour, and not seeing anyone any where Matt asked if I wanted to go for a walk. So we left and went for a walk not far from the school. We found this beautiful field where you could see all of the stars and just sat there for a while. Just before we left Matt turned to me did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me. At first I wasn't sure what was happening. But after a minute or so I realized it and responded. Although it was not in the he thought I would.

I pushed him away and got up and started to run. I didn't think about where I was going but some how I ended up back at home. I didn't know what was going on and why I was feeling this way.

I realized that I was not I love with Matt and that he really couldn't be more than my friend. I felt really bad about letting him think that I saw him that way, but I really thought I had. It just happened to be that I was going to take kissing him to find out that I was truly in love with someone else. Some one who has been in my life since before I was born. This person had been Jacob Black.

I needed to talk to him right away. I decided it would be better if I just called him instead of taking off in case someone came home looking for me.

"Hey Nessie what's up?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"Ummmmmm. I really need to talk to you. But for right now I just want to do it over the phone before you start over here."

"Ok what's wrong? Did that guy hurt you?" He asked in an extremely worried voice.

"No, but I think I may of hurt him. When we got to the dance there was no one there and so we went for a walk and found a field. So we sat there and looked at the stars for a little bit. Just before we were getting ready to leave he kissed me and I realized something. I'm in love with you. So I got up and ran all the way back here and now I'm talking to you."

"Oh well that would explain something."

"What do you mean that would explain something?"

"Well I've really want to tell you this for a few years now but your parents didn't want me to. Anyway I imprinted with you when you were born. This meant that someday we could possible fall in love, but it manly meant that I would always be there for you no matter how you saw me." he said this to me very slowly so that I could take it all in.

"So you know that I would fall in love with you. How do you feel about that do you love me?"

"Nessie because you now see me this way I love you to and before you start to think that I only love you because I have to that's not it. I love you because it is like you're my second half. And I wouldn't want it any other way." I then felt all that love through his words and knew that he meant it.

"Ok. I have to go just heard everyone come in and I'm sure that someone will be up here any minute now I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you to and I will be there when you wake up in the morning I promise. Have a good sleep."

"I will because I'll be dreaming of seeing you. Can't wait to see you. Night." I said and hung up the phone.

Just as I was putting my phone away mom Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie came into my room.

"Who was that?" Mom asked as she sat on my bed.

"It was just Jake."

"Oh I see. So why are you home so early we thought you would go out after the dance." She said.

"Ummmm. Well I was home almost an hour ago. I just wasn't really into it." I said trying to keep them off me until at least tomorrow when I saw Jake.

"What happened that you weren't into it anymore?" Aunt Alice asked. What could I do other then tell them the truth then and there.

"When we got the dance we couldn't find anyone so we left and went for a walk. We found a field and were sitting there looking at the stars and it was really nice. But just before we left he turned around and kissed me. I shoved him off and ran all the way back here." I told them hoping that they wouldn't question it any more. I had no such luck though.

"Why in the world would you run away? I know it's been a really long time but isn't your first kiss supposed to be really important." Aunt Rosalie asked finally talking.

"I guess but I don't like him more the just a friend. I'm in love with someone else." As soon as I said this everyone just sat there staring at me. Finally someone spoke up.

"Who is it that you think you're in love with?" Mom asked while looking like she already knew the answer.

"You have to promise that you won't freak out, and you will have to keep dad in line." I said this all in one breath.

"I promise sweetie now who is he?" Mom asked with a slight smile on her face that was asking me to go on.

"It's Jake and I do really love him before you start to say that I don't. I know all about the imprinting this and I knew as soon as I kissed Matt."

"Ok then I believe you and we will see where this goes." She said just as she was getting up.

"Have a nice sleep honey and I will see you tomorrow morning." She gave me a kiss and then walked out my door. Both of my aunts followed and gave me a kiss and left.

That night I went to sleep thinking about Jake and how I couldn't wait to see him in the morning. But I also wasn't looking forward to seeing my dad in the morning and seeing what his reaction to all of this would be.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you are happy with the way I did this and that you will keep reading it. I know that so far it really isn't all that exciting but it will get better. I would love it if you would review. Also I am looking for a beta so if anyone would like to do this just let me know. Now I have talked enough so please go and review. **

**Kayla**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sadly I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to SM**

I woke up around 9 the next morning. At first I thought that everything that had happened was a dream. It only took me a few minutes to run it through my head and figure out it wasn't, and that it had all happened. I was a little hesitant about going down stairs to face my family but I knew I was going to have to eventually so I might as well just get it done. After I was dressed and was ready for the day, I started down to see who was home.

I had just got my bowl and some cereal, and was going to sit at the table when I saw him. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. He looked like one of those models in a magazine. He had shiny long black hair and beautifully tanned skin. His stomach was all abs there was not an inch of fat on him at all. And his smile it was the best smile I had ever seen. I don't think that any one could ever beat it.

I decided that I had better say something before I started to drool. "Hey Jake I thought you would still be in bed."

"Why would you think that Nessie I told you that I would be here when you woke up." He said and then gave me a smile that made me think I was going to melt.

I smiled back before I said "I know you told me that I just thought that you might still be in bed that's all. So where is everyone it seems awfully quite."

"They all went out to hunt because I told them that I would take you later. I hope that's ok with you." As he said this he looked a little scared like I was going to tell him that it was absolutely not ok.

"Of course it is why would you think I wouldn't want to? It means that I get to spend time with you. As soon as I finish eating we are going to leave." With that being said I started to scarf down my food like there was no tomorrow.

Jake decided that for the first little bit we would just walk around the woods and talk. I was overly happy about this because that meant that he could answer me when I asked him a question, unlike if he was a wolf.

While we were walking we found a nice spot to sit down and I cuddled up to him. He didn't seem to mind but I wondered if maybe he thought that this was a little strange to. Its not like we never did something like this before we almost always sat like this but it was knowing that there was more to it.

I think that it was just understood that we were dating; even though neither of us had said it out loud we knew it. While we sat there I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I was a little to nervous to say it out loud so I did it the way only I could. I touched him and he could see just what I was thinking. At that moment he turned me around and I felt his lips on mine. It was the best feeling that I have ever had. I was instantly reacting and kissing him back. I was so nervous and worried that I was doing it wrong, he must have knew because he pulled away. He sat there and looked at me for a few moments. I was really starting to self conscious so I decided I better talk and find out what he was thinking.

"Jake I know I wasn't that great but you were my first kiss and I didn't really know what I was doing." This all pretty much came out in one big sentence.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you taking about? You didn't do anything wrong. That was the best kiss I that I have ever had. I just thought that you seemed a little tense and that I should back off. I just want you to be comfortable and if you don't want to be this close yet then that's ok with me." As he said this I felt all of his love and concern for me.

As soon as he stopped talking I jumped onto his lap and started kissing him like crazy. He quickly grasped what I had done and responded. As we started to get into it more I felt his tongue run across my lips. I opened them eagerly to allow him in. our tongues were in a battle, both fighting for dominance in the end I let him win. We sat there making out for a good hour before I heard something coming up be hind us.

At first I just ignored it. But it started to get closer and closer. I didn't finally turn around until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I had never been so scared in my life. There stood my father looking like he was going to kill me. Jake protectively pulled me closer to him and held me. All he said to us was get home now. With that he left. We didn't move for a few minutes but eventually we did knowing he would come back and drag us home.

When we walked in to the house every one was sitting in the living room. Well everyone but mom and dad I wondered where they were. Aunt Alice came running over to me as soon I was in the room.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked this and she laughed. I must have had a funny look on my face.

"Well your mother is trying to calm down your father so he doesn't kill someone." She said this in her lovely sing song voice as if there wasn't anything wrong.

"Oh. Why is he so mad didn't he already know about this last night?"

"No your mother thought that it would be best to not tell him right away. But she also didn't expect to have him find you to in a hot and heavy make out session." At that I blushed it was bad enough that my dad saw all of that, but then he had to tell everyone.

After everyone was done embarrassing us my mother came down the stairs.

"Renesemee we need to talk a walk please." Was all she said as she started for the door. I gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek. This was not left unnoticed by Uncle Emmett who started to sing Nessie and Jake kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I left poor Jake to endure that on his own I felt really bad about it.

I soon caught up with mom put she didn't say anything a first. So I decided to start myself.

"Mom I'm sorry that I mad you mad I wasn't thinking. I don't want you to be mad at me. Please say something."

She looked at me then said. "Honey I'm not mad at you. I just didn't think things would be happening this fast between you two that's all."

"Oh ok then as long as you're not mad. Is dad mad?"

"Yes and no. Yes because he thinks that you are to young and no because he knew it was bound to happen eventually." She said this while turning around to face me.

"Is this about me being six, because if it is I don't think that's fair. I have a mind smarter then most adults. And I can think for myself. I don't need him to tell me if something is wrong or right." I was slowly starting to get angry.

Mom must have know and quickly tried to calm me down. "Its ok he is a little better and knows that there isn't anything he can do about it. He is going to back off, you just have to give him time to adjust to all of this. Maybe try not act any different then before when he is near."

"Mom do you honestly think that I want my father to see me making out with my boy friend? Or for that matter any of you guys. Its not like I'm Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie." I said that last part starting to laugh and she joined in knowing what I was talking about. It was almost like they were two teenagers that couldn't keep their hands off each other.

We started back to the house. We were still laughing and giggling when Jake came out of the house. As soon as I saw him I was running at him at the very last second I jumped. The only thing was that I did this with a little more force then I thought which caused us to fall to the ground. He started laughing like crazy. I thought for sure that I had hurt him but I guess not.

Mom walked by us and was laughing harder then I thought possible. If she were human then she would for sure be crying. After sitting like that for a few more minutes we went in to see what was for dinner. Grandma Esme was making my favorite. Lasagna the only way I would eat one though was if she made it herself. It was the best one I think that she had ever made.

Later that night I decided that I had better do my homework so that I didn't have any to do tomorrow. It only took me about half an hour to finish all of the work. I had already learned most it from everyone in the house.

That night I decided that I didn't want to stay at my house. I wanted to go to Jakes. When I told my mother this she was a little hesitant, but in the end she let me go. She knew if she tried to keep me form him I would not listen, so why start a fight. I got my stuff ready and left with him. Today had turned out to be the best day of my life. I'm sure that it could only get better from here.

**So I hoped you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be a Jakes house. I'm still looking for a beta so if you would like to do that please let me know. And everyone please review. **

**Kayla**


	7. Author Note 2

Hey guys so I really want to write more but I have a slight problem. I have major writers block so I need your help. What do you guys want to see happen at Jakes house please let me know so I can get started on the next chapter.

Thanks Kayla


	8. Author note 3

AN: Sorry for another authors note. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be starting the next chapter tonight. If there is anything that you would like to see in this story just let me know, I'll do what I can. If anyone out there would like to beta for me please let me know. Any way this is getting long I hope to have the chapter up sometime this week. If I don't get it up I'm sorry, I have a Pre Cal midterm on Tuesday and I Bio test on Thursday so I'll do my best.

Kayla


	9. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I just like to play around with its characters.

When we got to Jake's it was still pretty early. I went straight to the room that I had claimed as mine when I was littler. Jake had even painted it for me. It was pink and purple. Until this moment i didn't realize how much i needed to paint it a different color. After I put my bag on the bed i went back to the living room. I was surprised to find myself there alone.

I decided that I didn't feel like walking to find him so I just yelled instead. "Jake where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. We are going to watch a movie, you can pick it out. Did you want anything while I'm in here?"

"No I'm good."

With that I went to look through the huge movie collection that he owned. I went passed the first few movies I saw untill I came to the Note Book. I personally love this movie, and I was pretty sure Jacob did to he just would deny it every time i asked him about it. As soon as I took it off the shelf he walked in.

"Do you mind if we watch this one?" I had the smile that i knew couldn't resist .

"Nessie I told you to pick whatever movie you wanted to and if you want to watch that one then we will. So yes we can watch that one. I would love to." This was all said as he walked toward me to take the movie and put it in the DVD player.

I went to the couch to wait for him. As he came over he turned off the lights. It was dark for a few seconds until the TV light up a small part of the room. It was just enough for me to see him walking towards me. I moved so that he could sit down. Instead he layed down and pulled me down on top of him.

I wiggled around till I found a comfortable position. When I settled down he wrapped his arms around me. I loved how warm he made me feel it was like I had my own personal heater. I almost never need a blanket when i was with him.

The movie started and all of my attention was on it. I could pretty much recite it word for word. About a half an hour into the movie I felt like I was being watched. I turned my head and sure enough I was. Jake was just looking at me. When he realized that I knew he was looking at me, he gave me a big smile and kissed my cheek.

From that one little gesture I lost all interest in the movie. All I could think of was his lips on mine again. He must have been thinking the same thing becuase all of a sudden that is what I got. My whole body was now turned around and facing him. I ran my tongue along his lips begging for him to open his mouth. He did and the battle started. We were both fighting for dominance. I just gave up and let him have it.

His hands had made it up under my shirt and were exploring my back. All of a sudden I wanted almost needed to have our bodies touching skin to skin. I sat up and began to take my shirt off. As soon as Jake new what I was doing he tried to stop me.

"Nessie what are you doing?" He asked between gasps of breath.

"What does it look like. I'm talking off my shirt."

"You don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel rushed."

"I don't and I want to. "

By this time my shirt was off and i was working on his. He pushed my hands off of it and finished himself. We were both sitting up now and i was straddling him. I pulled him closer and my lips attacked his. Each of us had our hands moving all over each others bodies.

His hands grazed over my bra covered breast and I let out a small moan. After he heard that he began to kneed them. It was one of the most amazing sensations I had ever felt. Jake's hands were creeping around to the back of my bra and were now resting on the clasp of it. He hesitated there asking for permission. I set my hand on his cheek and gave him his answer.

He slowly took the bra off giving me time to tell him to stop. When it was off his hands went back to my breast. My back was arching non stop, it felt so good. I never wanted him to stop.

Out of no where I felt a huge draft. Jacob must have to because he stopped everything he was doing and whipped us around so I was behind him. We were now both facing the door and the person who came in.

AN: I am so so sorry. I Know that I said I would update like 2 weeks ago, but I was going through some major writers block. Every time I found sometime to start writing I just couldn't figure out how to lay out this chapter. I would like to give credit to Kitty122392 for the idea of where to go with this chapter. I know that you guys probably hate me but I really hope that you will review and tell me how you think I'm doing. I might try to get another chapter done today but I'm not going to make any promises.

Remember please review.

Kayla


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to have fun with the characters.

I was shocked at first when I saw who was standing there but also relieved. It was Leah.

"OH MY GOD. Jake what are you doing. Are you trying to be killed." She said.

"Leah what the fuck don't you know how to knock?" Jake started yelling.

"We did but you weren't answering. So they sent me in to see if you were home." She said with a smile on her face now.

"Wait what. What do you mean we?" Jake was really confused.

"Everyone decided that we would come visit you. We can come back later if you want, you seem to be a little busy at the moment."

Yup she was definitely smiling. She thought this was funny. I on the other hand was totally embarrassed. I was even slightly pink.

"No its OK. Just give us a minute. " He said.

With that she went back out to the others. Jake turned around to face me.

"You don't mind do you? If you want I can tell them that I will hang out with them tomorrow. I know that you wanted it to be just us tonight."

"No its OK. You haven't seen them in a while. But I can leave if you want I wouldn't want to get in your way." I said and gave him a smile that I hoped looked like I was happy.

"Sweetie I would never want that. You are here and if they don't like it then they can leave. Ok." He was really close now.

"OK then."

I now had a real smile on my face. I gave him a quick kiss and started getting dressed. He did the same. Before he went to let them in he turned to me and said "I love you and always will."

"I love you to." And with that we went to the door to let everyone in.

I really didn't think that they were all going to fit. Jake only had an average sized house and there was a lot of people there. It was a good thing that He always had lots of food in the house, because boy could they eat a lot. That even included Leah. I think that she ate more then any of the guys.

Everyone was surprised to find out about Jake and I. But they were all happy for us. I thought this was great because at least some people approved of it. We all had a great time talking about what everyone was up to in the last little while. I was also happy to hear that my grandpa Charlie was doing good. I was sure that my mother would be happy about that to.

Around 1:30 am the pack left. I was wiped and couldn't wait to go to bed. I went to my room and got in my pj's. I then went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. On my way to bed I went over to Jacob and gave him a hug and kiss good night.

"Night Bab I'll see you in the morning."

"Nessie where are you going?" He seemed to be really confused.

"To my room so that I can go to bed."

"Well I just thought that you could come and sleep with me please." He almost sounded like a little child bagging.

"Oh how could I resist you when you look like that. Of course I will."

With that we both went to bed. I was in heaven. Not once all night did I wake up and I was nice and warm the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

I woke up and was still wrapped in my lovely boyfriends arms. It was the best way I think i have ever woke up in my life. I untangled myself from Jake and went to make us breakfast. I decided that I would make something simple. Pancakes seemed like the best idea. I was even happier when i found out that he had the pre made mix. It only took me a few minutes to make them.

Once they were on a plate for him I went into the room to get him.

"Honey its time to wake up."

"Just five more minutes." I had to laugh at that. He was just like a kid.

I knew what would get him out of bed. I gave him a quick kiss and pulled away. Sure enough he sat straight up and wanted more. When he tried to reach for me i stepped back and then he did it again and again and again until we were in the kitchen. He saw the pancakes and soon forgot about me, and what was going on.

I decided that my best bet would be to sit down and just eat mine while they were still warm . As I sat down he looked up from his plate. His mouth was full and he gave me a great big grin.

"So what should we do today?" I really wanted to know.

"Well I should take you home soon so that your father doesn't lose it on me, and so they don't think that I kidnapped you." He was laughing by the end of it.

"OK if you must. I don't really want to go back but I will if I have to."

We finished our food and got ready for the day. We could have just ran to my house but Jake wanted to take the car in case we decided to go some where.

AN: OK guys so here is the next chapter. Seeing as how I have got to chapters up today I would like it if you guys would please review more. I only got one review so far for the last chapter and it makes me wonder how much people are liking my story. For those of you that normally review thank you so much it helps me write faster. I'm not really sure when I will start the next chapter it may be tonight or not I wont know for a little while. Any way that's probably enough of my rambling. **Just please please please review.**

Kayla


	11. Author note 4

**AN:** So I put a poll up on my profile. I want to know if you guys want a holiday one shot or not. So please go and vote and then I can get started.

Thanks and happy holidays

Kayla


	12. Author note 5

AN: I know I am horrible but I started a new story and just wanted to let you guys know. It is called This can not be happening. It is a all human story and includes the everyone but Nessie. I really don't want to say to much about it or else I will give it away. Any way please go and read it and let me know what you think.

Thanks Kayla


	13. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

When we got back to my place I went on the hunt to find my parents. After looking all over the house and only found Aunt Alice.

"Hey Auntie do you know where mom and dad are?"

"I think they went out hunting. Why did you want to tell them where you are going?" She asked as she was bouncing up and down.

"I'm going some where? I was thinking of going to the mall with Jake, but didn't know that I had made my mind up." I was really confused as to how she could see it and know I was going to do it before I decided.

"Well you didn't decide but he did so that is how I know you are going. And I was wondering if I could come with you? Pretty please."She was still bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Oh. Well I don't think you should come. I really kind of wanted it to be just be Jake and I. I'm sorry I hope you aren't to upset."

"No, no I just saw what you two were going to do and I will not enjoy that." She said while giggling.

In the end I just told her to tell my parents that I was at the mall with Jake. I had a feeling that I would be home before they got back anyway.

When we first got there we just walked around and window shopped. When we walked pass an arcade I just had to go in and play some games. Jake and I raced against each other for a bit and I won every time. I'm pretty sure that he was just letting me win but that was OK with me. We also played some ski ball and a few other games. It was so much fun. I really didn't know why we never did this before.

On our way out we walked by a book store and I asked him if it was OK if we went in. He told me that he didn't mind at all and I spent almost a half an hour looking at books. Jake on the other had spent that time staring at me. I thought he was so cutie when he did that. By the time we got out of there I had about 10 books and they were in three bags. Jake being the lovely boyfriend that he is took all three bags for me.

The whole way home we held hands as he drove. It was just so nice. We sat in a comfortable silence. I was almost dreading having to get out of the car soon and walk into my house to all the noise that was my Uncle Emmett.

Sure enough when we got home the house was loud. All the guys were playing the x-box and being very loud about it. They were all shouting at each other about how they were going to kill each other. Unfortunately for me Jacob went to join them. So I went up to my room and sat there for a few minutes.

Just as I was about to get up and go down stairs there was a knock on the door and three heads popped in.

"Hey do you mind if we come in?" Mom asked me with a smile.

"No not at all. What are you guys doing up here?"

"We just wanted to come and see you. Hear all about your night. What you did today at the mall. I guess just girly stuff." She said

"Well we watched a movie last night and the pack showed up so we talked with them for a bit. And today at the mall we played at the arcade and bought some books. That's pretty much it."

I didn't tell them everything but I wasn't really lying because all of that stuff did happen.

"I think that you are leaving out some stuff about last night there Missy." Aunt Alice said while everyone else was standing there and smiling like fools.

"Wha.. what are you talking about. That's all that happened." They definitely knew now that there was something else. Because the only time I stuttered was when I was trying to keep something from them.

"Oh silly little girl are you forgetting that I can see everything that you are going to do and when you are going to do it." Aunt Alice said with a smug look on here face.

"No I was just hoping that you would not be looking for anything in my future. And seeing as how you saw everything then you know nothing really happened right."

"Yes we know that. We just wanted to know how you felt about all of this, and know if you had anything that you wanted to ask us." Aunt Rosalie said.

"I'm OK with what is going on with us right now, but I don't think that I'm ready to take things any further and Jake knows that and is OK with it. As for any questions I am OK for now but if I ever have any I will find one of you and ask you."

With all that being said they left and I decided to put some music on. I was alone for awhile that is till Jake came up.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" He asked.

"I was just sitting here thinking."

"What were you thinking about. That is if you don't mind me asking." He said.

"I was thinking of us and how happy I am that I have you."

He came over and pulled me into his arms and just held me. It was really nice. I really don't know how long we sat there, but it didn't feel long enough when he pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Your dad is going to come up and throw me out if I don't leave soon. I will call you if you want as soon as I get home." He looked so sad when he said he had to go.

"OK if you have to. Don't worry about calling because I'm kinda tired and I think that I'm just ganna get ready for bed. Will you come over tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. I'll come as soon as I wake up ok." he said this with so much love I thought my heart would explode.

"OK. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you to. Bye see you in the morning." With that he gave me a kiss and left.

As soon as he was gone I felt empty and broken. I knew that it was going to be a long night and I wouldn't get much sleep.

**AN: So there is the chapter. I hope you liked it and I'm so sorry that I took so long to get it up. I really don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and if I don't get the next chapter up before new years, have a Happy New Year to.**

**Kayla **


	14. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the twilight characters.

**There is chapter has a lemon in it.**

I spent most of my night tossing and turning so I was really tired when I woke up. To make matters worse I forgot that today was Monday and I had to go back to school. I thought about faking sickness, but I knew that wouldn't work seeing as how my grandfather is a doctor, and my father has a medical degree. So I just got out of bed and started to get ready.

I thought both of my Aunts were going to have a heart attack when they saw me. I knew that I didn't look good and that I had just thrown on seats and a shirt but I didn't care.

"Renesemee Cullen where do you think you are going dressed like that? I hope you are not planing on leaving the house." Aunt Alice said while glaring at me.

"I think that I am going to school, so I guess that means that I am leaving the house like this. I don't care what you think but, I am not going to change these cloths." I was snotty and acting like a brat but I didn't care.

My mother gave me a stern look and I thought for sure that I was in trouble. Luckily my dad intervened for me.

"Just let her be she is really tired. Her thoughts are every where. " He said I was never so thankful for him to be able to read my mind.

"Fine then Edward I will let her be, but this is the first and the last time. As for you little Missy count yourself lucky that your father is sticking up for you." She in a grumble.

"OK." We both said in unison.

After the arguing was over I went in search for something to have for breakfast. In the end I had some toast and chocolate milk. It wasn't really what I wanted but I was being pressed for time. I finished getting my stuff ready and it was time to head to school. I rode with my parents in the Volvo. I got a few minutes of sleep on the way there, still it wasn't nearly enough.

The day ticked by so slowly it was never going to end. At lunch I wouldn't eat anything I just didn't feel like human food. What I really wanted was blood, sadly I would have to wait till I got home to go hunting.

Last class I had Biology. I was never so happy to have that class, we were going to be watching a movie so it would be dark. I didn't know what the movie was about and did not care all I did was sleep. I woke up just before the bell rang so no one knew the difference. I went to my locker and put my books in and took my jacket out. I had no homework tonight so I could do whatever I wanted.

My family was waiting for me out by the cars I don't know why the were all there. I was just going with my parents so the rest could have started home. When I got to them they still didn't get into the cars or say anything to me.

"OK so does someone want to tell me why we are all just standing here?"

"Well we wanted to know what you wanted to do tonight seeing as how none of us have home work." Uncle Emmett was the one to answer my question.

"I think that Aunt Alice knows what I want to do. That makes me think that the rest of you do to." I said as I turned to her.

"They do and we wanted to know if you wanted us to come with you." She was bouncing for some reason.

"I don' want to seem mean but really I was hoping that Jake would want to go with me. But if you guys really must come then I guess I will have to deal with it."

I was really hoping that they would just let me go with out them but I wasn't really sure how well they were going to take to it. Dad must have know what I was hoping and been making me seat a little bit, before they gave me my answer.

My mother was the one to speak up. "Honey we don't mind. We just thought you might want to go with us that's all. It is totally understandable that you would want to go with Jake. But if he can't or does not want to go then we will be happy to go with you OK."

She was always so understanding. I think that is why we get along so well. My dad didn't seem to have the same feelings though. He was still having trouble accepting the fact that Jake and I were going out. He still looked at me like I was a baby but that would probable never change so I'm just trying to deal with it.

On the way home I called Jacob to see if he would go with me. I tried his home phone but there was no answer. I was starting to wonder where he was, but before I freaked out I tried his cell. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey there. Where are you at?" He asked.

I loved how he new it was me and just started into the conversation with out me getting to say hi.

"Hi. I'm just on my way home, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you think that you would come hunting with me?"

"Of course I will. I'm already at your house so as soon as you get in we can leave." He said

"OK. We should be there in a few minutes. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither. I'll be ready as soon as you get in bye. I love you." He replied

"Bye and I love you to."

With that I hung up and waited to get home. Thank god we weren't long from being home. When we got there I was the first one out of the car and I ran into the house. Jake was sitting in the living room watching the TV. He didn't really look all that interested in what ever was on.I walked over and sat on his lap.

"What are you watching?"

"To be honest I really don't know. I was just waiting for you and turned on the tv. Do you want to go now or do you want to wait?" He replied

"Ummm. Why don't we go now then it won't be as dark later."

With that we got up and got ready to leave. We went into the woods in the back yard. Jake was no longer human but wolf. We started running, and I was on the look out for something tasty. After running for about a half an hour I gave up and just had a few deer. I really didn't want to go back to my family yet, I wanted to stay and just sit in the woods.

"Jakey can we just stay and sit out here just the two of us please. Preferably with you in human form please." I asked as sweetly as I could.

He changed and came back to me. We sat down on the ground and just cuddled. I don't know how long we sat there but it was nice. It was so peaceful, much better then being at home and listening to everyone.

I was leaning against Jake with my head resting on his shoulder. He had started to place light feathery kisses on my cheek. This continued all the way down my neck. He stopped at my collar bone. He began to suck the skin there lightly. There was a moan building up but I was trying to keep it down. I would be so embarrassed. The only thing that I was really worried about was if a mark was left there. My family would probable kill Jake.

Jake left my neck and went back to kissing my face. He was slowly making his way to my lips. I turned to give him a little better chance of reaching them. The kiss was full of passion and love. I ran my tongue over his lips asking him to let me in. We each fought for dominance but he let me have it. We stayed doing this for a while.

Things were starting to get hotter. I started taking of his shirt and he was working on mine. Next thing I knew my bra was off. He was feeling all over the upper part of my body and I was doing the same to him. By now I was laying down and he was hovering over me. He kissed his way down my body and stopped at my pants. Being the gentleman that he was looked up asking me if it was OK. I knew that we shouldn't but at that moment I could care less. I just nodded and I think I stopped breathing.

He slowly pulled down the pants making sure that I had time to tell him to stop. I was really nurvese and slightly scared about what he would think of my body. He looked up at me and just smiled.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie you have the most beautiful body I have ever seen." He said.

I blushed so hard I must have looked like a tomato. I never looked at myself and thought that because I always compared myself to the rest of the women in the family. they were all better looking then I ever thought of being.

He took off my under wear. I really wish that I had put on a sexier pair this morning. I was becoming really selfconscious with Jake still being half dressed.

"Jake you need to lose some more cloths. You are wearing to many."

With shaky hands I undid the button and pulled down his fly. I started pushing them off his hips and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He was now down to his boxers. I could see a bulge there and it really scared me. He must of sensed it.

"Listen Renesemee we don't have to keep going, we can stop I don't want you to feel like we have to do anything." He said.

"N..n..no I want to I just. This is all so new I really don't have a sweet clue what I'm doing."

"It's OK. I totally understand." He said.

I never thought that someone could be so understanding. I gave him another kiss and my confidence was boosted way up. It gave me the courage to pull down his boxers. I was a little startled when his erection popped out. It was defiantly bigger then I thought.

All train of thought was lost when I felt him kissing his way up my leg from my knee. He then turned to the other one and did the same. This time when he reached my most privet area he placed a kiss on my lips. Looking up at me through his eye lashes he was asking my permission to continue. I placed my hand on his cheek and told him my answer.

His lips went to my clit. He sucked on it and I couldn't help it anymore I let out a long moan. He continued this and he entered two if his fingers into me. It felt a little weird at first but it was fine after a few seconds. He started pumping them in and out. All of this was causing me to start bucking my hips. He added a third finger and I was in heaven.

He came back up to my mouth and started kissing me like crazy. I know had a throbbing in between my legs. I desperately needed to feel some friction there. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Do you want to do this. We don't have to." He said

"I really want to. Please don't stop now."

"I won't but you do know this is going to hurt right?" He asked.

"I know and I'm ready."

I pulled him closer and kissed him like crazy. I told him in my special way that I needed him now. I felt him at my entrance. He pushed in slowly letting me get used to having him in there. When he came to my barrier he stopped. I told him to keep going so I could just get the pain over with. He pushed forward a little harder and broke it. There was a sharp pain that lasted longer then I expected. H e watched me until I told him it was OK to move again.

Once he started up again I was moving in time with him. He started to thrust a little bit faster and harder each time. I was in pure bliss. There was something building in the pit of my stomach, and I knew that it was going to be something big. I was in major need of a release or else I was going to explode. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any more I felt my body tense up and all I could see was stars, it was amazing. Not long after I had my orgasm Jacob followed.

We lay there trying to get out breath after what had just happened. I was just lying there with a huge smile on my face. Jake had the same smile that I did.

"Jake that was amazing. I'm glad that we didn't stop. I want you to know that I love you so much."

"I'm glade to and I also love you so much." He replied. "As much as I would love to stay here all day, we better get back to the house before they come and look for us." He said.

With that we got redressed and started back to the house.

**AN: OK so there it is the next chapter. This one is longer then I usually make them but I really didn't want to stop so I kept going. Also I know that the lemon was probable not that good but it was my first time writing one. I really don't know how any of this works seeing as I've never done any of it. So when you review please be gentle. As always remember to review.**

**Kayla**


	15. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own this

Before we left our spot we made sure we were thinking of anything other then what we just did. We didn't want my dad to know if we could help it. My only hope is that if Aunt Alice had a vision dad didn't see it.

We ran the whole way home. When we waked in the whole family including Grandma and Grandpa. I knew that this could not be a good sign. I think Jake was thinking the same thing. I thought that maybe we could just get by them and got to the kitchen, but we had no such luck.

"You two get back here." Dad said I knew at that point he knew and was trying to stay calm but it wouldn't last long.

"OK. Why do we have to stay here?" I asked, hoping that he was just bluffing and that I could just act as if nothing ever happened.

"You know why I want you to stay. Now sit down please." He replied. " I want to know what you two were doing. You were gone for a long time." He said.

"We went hunting like we said we were going to." Jake said

"That shouldn't have taken that long, what else were you doing?" He asked

"Well we sat there for a bit. I figured that would be OK, but I guess it isn't." I said.

"Listen I've given the two of you a chance to fess up but neither of you have. I know what you were doing." Dad said. He was slowly starting to lose his cool. I knew with in the next minute or so he was going to blow.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JACOB. YOU STUPID DOG WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TAKING OFF WITH MY LITTLE GIRL AND DOING THOSE THINGS WITH HER. AND YOU NESSIE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE A GROWN UP AND REALIZE THAT YOU ARE STILL A LITTLE KID. I NEVER WANT YOU TO SEE THIS THING AGAIN." He yelled

"DAD HOW DARE YOU. I'M NOT SOME LITTLE KID I CAN THINK FOR MYSELF. I MAY ONLY BE SIX AND A HALF BUT I HAVE THE BODY AND BRAIN OF SOME YOUR AGE. YOU NEED TO LEARN TO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND ACCEPT ME AS I AM. AND JAKE IS NOT A THING OR A DOG HE IS THE PERSON I LOVE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT. YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHO I CAN OR CAN NOT SEE." I yelled right back. My mother decided that she better jump in before one of us did something that we would regret.

"The two of you need to calm down plaease. First off I think that all of this is happening a little soon but there is nothing we can do aobut now. Edward she can think for herslef she knows what she is doing so you better get used to it. I will not let you say that she can not see him you knew that this would all happen at somepoint. I will say that it is a little sooner then we would have liked but it just didn't work that way. So now I want everyone to take a breather and just calm down." She said.

"I just don't understand Nessie why did you have to do this now? Why couldn't you wait another year or so?" He asked. I knew now that he was upset but no longer angry. So I walked over and sat by him.

"Dad I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I'm happy with my decision and I want you to accept that please." I was almost begging him now.

"I can't not at the moment anyway." He said and just got up and walked away.

At this point I was in tears. Why couldn't he just be OK with all of this? I didn't want him to hate me or Jake. Up until this point the rest of the family had been quite. That was until my mother ran off to find dad. And Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Grandma came over to me.

"Nessie sweet heart it will be OK I promise. I just saw that you dad is going to be ok with all of this. He just needs sometime that's all." Aunt Alice said.

After I heard that I wanted to forget all of this had happened. My tears slowly came to a stop and I calmed down. I looked around at everyone and they all had smiles on there faces. Uncle Emmett had the biggest and most evil of them all. I knew that over the next few weeks he was probably going to bug me about all of this and that there would be no stopping him. I guess I would just have to put up with it.

**AN: So I know that this is a short chapter but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Also I'm suppose to be doing a pre cal homework but I loved you guys enough to try and get this out. I do not know when the next chapter will be up because I have exams in 2 weeks. I would really like it if more of you would review please. If I don't start to get more reviews I'm going to start not updating until I get a certain amount, and I really do not want to do that so PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Kayla**


	16. AN

**AN: I'm really sorry about not updating. I have good reasons first I had a lot of school work, and second my grandmother just passed away. Also I'm having some writers block. So any ideas of what you guys would like to see next please let me know. **

**Kayla **


	17. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

AN: I'm really sorry that I haven't update in forever. I've had major writers block and I was working on my other story a lot. This chapter is more of a filler chapter then anything because I still am not sure what I want to happen next. So please bare with me.

It took dad a few weeks to calm down about the whole situation. Uncle Emmett wasn't helping the situation at all. This was because he kept cracking jokes every time I walked into a room. It was really starting to tick me off.

Jake and I hadn't done anything but kiss since dad had freaked out. We figured it wouldn't be smart to push the limits or else dad might just rip Jake apart limb by limb. I was still going to school so I didn't get to see Jake as much as I would have liked to.

I was going to be having my friends over for a sleep over this week so I was busy transforming my room into some where we could all crash. Mom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose skipped out on school Friday so that they could go and pick up some things and finish getting my room ready.

Everyone was coming over right after school so I wasn't going to be able to see Jake. I was kinda sad about this but I figured I could text him all night so I guess I could live with that. We took two cars this morning so that Madison, Abbey, and Catlin could come to my place right from school.

We ended up in Uncle Emmett's jeep because it had more room. It was quite the ride. Seeing as how I'm pretty sure that Uncle Emmett was all there in the head it was almost like he was just another girl. All of the girls thought that this was really funny, and I even got in a few good laughs at him singing really crazy songs. At one point a Hanna Montana song came on and he started to belt it out so loud that I was sure it could be heard on the other side of the world.

As much as I loved my Uncle I was happy to get home and out of the jeep. Grandma Esme had made us some cookies to snack on before we order a pizza. We took them up to my room and but all of our bags away in a corner. We sat around in all the pillows that were on the floor and talked for a bit. It was weird for me to sit there and listen to them talk about their boyfriends. Abbey was now going out with Scott, Madison was going out with Zack and Matt had moved on which I was happy about and was now going out with Catlin. I really whished that I could tell them about Jake and I but I knew that I couldn't.

When the pizza came I went down to get it and some plates that mom had for us. Aunt Alice came bouncing into the room looking really happy about something. " So Nessie how is everything going up there?"

"Good I guess. It sucks that I can't say anything about Jake and I but I'm living with it."

"I know that we said that you couldn't tell anyone about the two of you but I had a vision and all the girls know and are going to keep it a secret. The only thing that you have to say is that he is collage."

"Really? Are you sure I wouldn't want to have something bad happen from this. Mom would you be ok with this?"

"Sure honey if you want to. There doesn't seem to be any danger in telling them if they are going to keep it quiet."

I squealed and started jumping up and down. I gave them both a hug and a kiss and grabbed the pizza and plates and ran up the stairs. I was beaming when I walked into the room.

"What's up with you Nessie you are practically glowing?" Madison asked.

"Well I've wanted to tell you guys this for a long time but I wasn't aloud. You know how things just didn't work out between Matt and I? It was because I am in love with someone else. He is pretty much apart of my family. I kind of grew up with him. At the time he was like my big brother in a way always protecting me. But I figured out that I was in love with him. The reason that you guys have never seen him was because he is in collage. You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this though."

"We would never do that unless you said that we could." Abbey said.

"So are we ever going to get to meet him?" Catlin asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure for all I know he could end up over here tonight."

The rest of the night we sat around and talked and watched a couple of movies and then Mom, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice came and painted our nails. Over it was a great night.

The next morning Jake came over for breakfast. And the girls were really excited to meet him. They all left around lunch time and that left the rest of the day to Jake and I.

**AN: like I said in the first of the story sorry about not updating in a million year. I'm still having major writes block and it is killing me. If there are any suggestions please let me know. Also sorry about how short this is, like I said it is pretty much a filler chapter. I would love it if you could pretty please review it would make my day.**

**Kayla**


End file.
